Princes of the Forbidden
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo's known Grimmjow and Shiro, two other princes, since they were kids. Now grown up, he feels attraction to Shiro, and he knows its returned. Grimmjow also feels something for him, so what happens when their forbbiden love's exposed? Stupid summary.
1. Prologue

Authoress drabble~!

Yup, a new fic from me, surprise surprise right? *gets plot bunnies thrown at me* They hate me~! DX Well this is gonna be a fun one, kinda like Fable; old world, modern wepons, and i'm using the zanpakuto's in this. I know you guys will like this and, if i'm correct, this is a bit different for me. So here we go~!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki gazed idly out the large window of his rather plush bedroom. The sun was setting in the distance and it made him feel slightly sleepy. But he had to remain awake, if only for a few hours more. _One of them is coming!_ He reminded himself excitedly.

"Ichigo!" He turned around to see Yuzu, one of his little sisters slowly opening the large wooden door and peaking her head in. "Father wants to see you in the Grand Hall right now!" She called and quickly rushed off. Ichigo sighed and stood up, streatching his long arms and running a hand through his unnatural orange hair. He threw on his long, red and black sash, his family's royal colors, and headed to the Grand Hall.

Being the only son of the King could be tireing, especially when the Queen passed away over six years ago. Ichigo had been practically buried in studies, and the fact that the other two kingdoms on the boarders were getting restless didn't help, especially with friends over there. His father had warned him not to get attached, but he had been six! What did the man expect from him and the others? As he continued walking down the hall, he stopped in front of a painting of his mom.

_I miss you... _he thought. _Well, time to see what Dad wants eh?_

* * *

><p>Hichigo Shirosaki stood nervously in the Grand Hall of the Palace of Seireitei. His father, the King of Karakura, was visiting and considering renewing their peace treaty with both countries, and they had been the first to arrive. <em>Guess the other's won't get here 'till tomorrow morning...<em>He thought with a bored yawn. He turned and noticed some of the servants staring at him. He was used to it. His skin was pure white, much like freshly fallen snow, as was his hair. He wanted to grow it out, but his father refused. _And the King gets what he wants..._he thought and sighed.

His eyes also got pleanty of stares; a gold with black background. Hell, people were afraid to stare at him long enough to get to know him because of his eyes. _Save for my only friends..._he reminded himself._ Boy I haven't seen them in years!_

"Are you Shirosaki?" He turned to see a small girl with sandy colored hair and smiled. She didn't seem afraid of him at all.

"Just Shiro's fine. Who are you?"

"My name's Yuzu. I'm Ichigo's little sister!" She said, sounding awkwardly excited. "He used to tell me and Karin all about you and Prince Jeagerjaques!"

_Man, I miss them both..._ "Is Ichigo coming down here?"

"Yup! My father wanted to speak to him, but he should be coming here soon!" She said and rushed down the hall. "See you later!" He waved and couldn't help but smile.

_She's rather nice, and polite. Shame I'm not either of those..._ He thought and laughed to himself.

"Shi...Shiro?" Shiro froze; he recognized that voice. It was lower, huskier, but it was definatly him. He turned and smiled. Wide brown eyes were staring at him and may he be damned for staring back. Ichigo had filled out, no longer skinny, but he wasn't fat either. He was lithe, his muscles showing behind the sash he was wearing. Shiro blinked and waved at him and couldn't help but notice the blush on the teen's face.

"Hiya Ichigo...long time no see?"

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

Oh yes, this will be very interesting~! Next chapter will be a bit more revealing as to what's going on here. I hope this was enough to pike you're interests somewhat? So...please review~!


	2. Chapter 1

Response to reviews~!

In case you were wondering, my prologue was meant to be vague and Grimmjow doesn't pop up till the next chapter...kinda. You'll see what I mean. And for kurosaki9; they're ALL royal. Makes it much more fun eh? XD And you can all bet your asses that this is gonna be angsty! But not quite yet...got some other things to think up! And with that, let's start this thing up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

12 years ago...

"Hey, get back here ya freak!" Ichigo tumbled as he ran from the bullies, falling on his face and staring at the larger boys with fear in his eyes. "We don't care if you _are_ the Prince of this land or not; you're a freak!"

"H-how am I a freak?" He stuttered, moving backwards slightly.

"You're stupid, bright orange hair! We want you to change it!"

"B-b-but this my natural color..."

"We don't care!" One of the boys leaned in and kicked him in the stomach. "Change it!"

"N-no!" He cried out as the kicks flew.

"You want a freak?" Ichigo couldn't believe someone was there, these boys were huge! "Then pick on me, not someone who's hair may be different." Ichigo dared to move and he saw a pale boy with shining gold eyes glaring at the group. "Or are you too scared?"

"Who the fuck are you? !"

"You can call me Shiro." Instantly, Shiro launched himself at the three large boys, swinging his fists and landing a blow everytime. As two of them fell over, one ran off, screaming. "Now...care to pick on the coward that left you? Or do you really want your ass kicked even harder?"

"Y-you just wait! You're a demon!"

"And he's a freak? Pft, I'll believe what ya say about me, but don't go picking on others for their hair. It makes you sound like a childish girl." At that, he spat and walked over to where Ichigo lay. "You ok?

"Th-thanks..."

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo..." He was going to say his last name, but he stopped. "Those bullies didn't believe him, so why would this 'Shiro' believe him?

"Got a last name with that?" Shiro asked, rubbing his knuckles and watching as the other two ran off.

"Uhh...yeah, but..."

"Don't wanna tell me huh?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro sighed. "C'mon. I just saved your ass. Can't I get a bit of appreciation here?"

"I...umm thank you..."

"You already said that. Tell me your last name."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cause I'm curious." Shiro grinned, making his gold eyes shine with mischeif. Ichigo sighed.

"It's Kurosaki."

"And?" Ichigo stared at him as Shiro yawned. "Hey, I gotta neat spot we can go to. Follow me!" Before Ichigo could complain, he was being dragged along by the eager albino.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sighed and slid against a wall in relief. Escaping the castle had been tough for him, especially since his stepfather, Sosuke Aizen, had wanted to keep a watchful eye on him. <em>Delinquent? Why the fuck would he care what I say?<em> He thought and grumbled. He had been looking for a decent fists fight, despite only being seven. His father, Alistair Jeagerjaques, had always taught him to be prepared for a fight, no matter what. Since then, he would get into all kinds of fistsfights with his siblings. He won most of them.

Now though, his father, along with his stepfather and some other king, were visitng King Kurosaki about trade routes along their boundaries and even a peace treaty between the three, often bickering kingdoms. He had overheard that there were two sons, one in each family around his age and he desperatly wanted to meet them before his father left. But as he was headed to where they might've been, he heard one of Prince Kurosaki's maids freaking out saying that he had run off again. Smiling at the thought, he had quickly put on some old rags and snuck his way past all the guards, and even his own caretaker, Coyote Stark. Although the man may seem asleep, he was _always_ alert.

So now I just gotta find this kid...he thought as he stood up and began walking. As he did, he felt himself being bowled over by someone. "Hey, watch where the fuck you're walking!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's Shiro's fault!" He looked up to see a puny, skinny kid with bright orange hair and soft brown eyes looking at him apologetically before glaring off to his right at a pale albino with sharp, golden eyes and black schelra.

"Pft, don't matter who did it, just watch it!" He snapped angrily.

"Hey, that's him!" All three of them turned around to see six large boys surround them. "He's the one who beat the boss!"

"Oh goodie, want more ass kicking?" The pale one, Shiro Grimmjow guessed, taunted.

"Shiro! Don't agrivate them anymore!" The orange haired kid warned, but already raising his fists. Grimmjow did as well. Who gave a shit why these kids were surrounding them? So long as they put up a decent fight.

"Hey Ichigo, how many can ya take out?" Shiro asked. The orange haired kid gave him a nervous glance.

"T-two."

"And you?" Shiro looked at Grimmjow.

"All of 'em if need be." He replied, noting Shiro smile at that.

"Funny, but I'm sure your father, assuming ya have one, doesn't want his son all bloody, and mine surely won't either, so let's split 'em up ok?" Both Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded before being lunged at. Grimmjow easily ducked the first few punches and aimed two tough ones right at the first boy's gut. He didn't like fighting dirty often, but he could easily see that these boys weren't going to play nice.

_So mean and dirty it is then..._ Grimmjow smiled and aimed his fist at one kid's crotch, easily making him bend over in pain before rearing up to kick the kid in the jaw. The second one, he noticed, was cornering Shiro, easily outnumbering him. _Shit..._ He ran as fast as he could and leapt onto one kid's back, yanking at his hair and causing him to stumble. Shiro took advantage and quickly kicked the guy in the crotch and Grimmjow leapt off, shoving his face in the dirt in the process.

"Nice move." Shiro commented before heading off to help Ichigo, who didn't seem to need much help. He had finished off his two attackers, but he was breathing heavily and the last kid was aiming for him. Shiro quickly grabbed the kid's foot while Grimmjow slid between the boy's legs and kicked upward, causing the boy to give off yet another girly scream before cradling his crotch.

"Pl...please no more..." He whimpered. Shiro grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, pick on my friends again, I'll beat the shit outta ya until you can't feel your balls." He hissed, releasing him and watching as they all ran off. When they had gone, the three boys looked at each other and laughed.

"And I thought I was chicken!" Ichigo laughed.

"so how'd ya get cornered by those guys then?" Shiro asked him.

"They surprised me that's all. Besides, I don't fight unless its necessary."

"My father always told me that even if it isn't, there are sometimes when you _have_ to fight." Grimmjow said, receiving a thankful look from Ichigo.

"Sorry ta drag ya into that mess, but if you weren't there, we'd be a lot more torn up. Thanks...umm..."

"Grimmjow." Shiro held his hand out and shook it.

"Shiro is what I prefer."

"Prefer eh? And what's your real name then?" Ichigo asked, giving him a funny look. Shiro blushed breifyl, turning his face a light pink.

"We'll discuss that I suppose, once we get to that spot I told ya about." He grinned.

"Mind if I tag along?" Grimmjow asked. Shiro nodded and waved for the two to follow.

"We gotta get there before sunset!" He yelled as they ran.

* * *

><p>When they all go to the top of a huge hill with one, large oak tree hanging above them, they all sat on the edge. "It'll be really neat when sundown comes." Shiro insisted.<p>

"How'd ya find this spot?" Grimmjow asked, running a hand through his sweaty teal hair.

"I had been wandering around the day before and came across it. I was hpoing to make some friends to share it with." Shiro explained. "I don't have any younger siblings...and my older brother is at home." He then turned to Ichigo. "So you're last name's Kurosaki? As in, Prince Kurosaki?" Grimmjow snapped his head and stared at the fidgeting orange head.

"Y-yeah...there's no one in the palace as young as me, so I decided to run off and look forfriends in the village. This is the thrid time I've done it, but the first to get mugged like that." He admitted, sagging his shoulders. He looked at the other two and felt like tearing up. For all he cared, those two were his onyl friends, and now they not even want to be his friends.

"Well, my real name is Hichigo Shirosaki. My father, Alexander Shirosaki, is King of Karakura." Shiro said. "I don't like being cooped up, especially in a stranger's castle. So I decided to sneak out." He grinned and looked at both Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Glad I did."

"Same here, both stories too." Grimmjow said. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. My father is Alistair Jeagerjaques and he rules Hueco Mundo, but I'm guessing you guys know that."

"Well we do now." Ichigo chuckled. "What a funny coincidence. We all ran away from the castle, and all got into fights, and we're all princes. What else is there?"

"We're all weird. I'm paler than snow, you have hair the color of an orange, and he has hair like a blueberry." Shiro pointed out.

"It's more of a water blue thank you very much!" Grimmjow huffed.

"Dude, my palace is on a fucking lake, complete with cliche moat. Maybe a blue crystal then?" Shiro chuckled.

"Too girlish."

"Ok...how 'bout the sky?" Ichigo suggested.

"Nah, that's too light." Shiro shook his head. "Maybe when it's about to storm..."

"That'll do." Grimmjow said. "So...how old are you Ichigo?"

"Six, gonna be seven in a month."

"Same here, only my birthday's around the Winter Festiviel" Shiro replied. They both glanced at Grimmjow and he sighed.

"Seven, so i'm a babysitter." He smirked at the scowls he got from his friends...wait, friends? "Shiro...did you mean it when you said we were all friends?" Shiro grinned and nodded.

"Why not? You guys are the first I've ever had." He held his hand out in a fist. "Friends forever, yeah?" Ichigo didn't hesitate, placing his fist next to Shiro's pale one and they both waited for Grimmjow. He nodded and repeated the gesture.

"Forever." He said with as huge grin. As they removed their hands, Shiro tapped them on the shoulders.

"Check it out now!" They all turned to where he was pointing and gasped as the sun hit the huge palace, making the stain glass windows shine brightly. "Told ya it was cool!" Both Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded and they all wrapped each others arms on their shoulders.

_No matter what happens now...we're friends..._ Shiro thought happily. _Nothing will tear us apart..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Ok, there will be one more flash back chapter. I feel like it'll help you guys understand what's going on. So one more before the _real_ story begins ya? So review?


	3. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

Glad to get the ball rolling on this fic! It's gonna be a bit bumpy, I'm not used to doing old-world stuff that much, but, if I haven't said it already, it's more like Fable; old world, modern weapons...maybe. Ok, now to introduce the next little fun part! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

8 years ago...

When Shiro and Grimmjow entered the castle. something felt...off. "It's like everyone here's tense." Shiro commented.

"Agreed. Wonder how Ichi's doing?" Grimmjow voiced the very thing that Shiro was wondering. For the past few years, the Kings had met up for at least two months to discuss things, mostly concerning border skrimishes or trade routes. They three friends would use their brief time together hanging out, chatting, or getting into trouble...and that would only be one day! This time, they found Ichigo staring at a huge painting on a wall in the Grand Hall.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and smiled, although it seemed...strained to the albino.

"Hey guys!" They ran over and gathered into a brief, but strong group hug. "It's been awhile, eh?"

"Ya saw us last year, but this is the first time we'll be here for the Winter Festivle." Grimmjow pointed out.

"Yeah, so what'd you guys get me?" Shiro joked. Grimmjow juts shoved his shoulder and they looked up at the painting. "Who's this Ichigo?"

"Ah, you guys won't recognize him; I don't think you worship him in your kingdoms. This is Mugetsu, God of Death." Ichigo explained. The god had long hair, black as midnight. He was covered completly in what appeared to be blue ribbons, shreadded black pants was all he wore in the way of clothes. "We celebrate him on the Winter Festivle. My dad had this painting made of him to remind us about...well our lineage."

"You mean...you're_ related_ to this guy? !" Grimmjow asked, his eyes wide. Ichigo nodded and blushed a bit.

_Come to think of it..._ Shiro looked up and stared into the endless eyes that Mugetsu seemed to have. Although you couldn't see much, Mugetsu did look like an older Ichigo.

"I mean, I'm not sure we are, but my dad says I look a lot like him."

"Yeah, once ya grow about three feet and quit sounding like a bitchy kid." Grimmjow joked, receiving a punch from Ichigo as a response.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped.

_Ah,_ that's _what I'm looking for..._ Grimmjow smiled. He loved sparring with both of the princes. They were the only ones to give him a run for his money.

"Ok you two, break it up already!" All three heads turned to see Masaki, Ichigo's mother and Queen of Rukon, walked up with a smile on her face.

"S-sorry, Queen. We uh...ummm..." Grimmjow shifted nervously in his spot. Masaki always made him nervous, possibly because his mother was an evil bitch to him.

"It's quite alright, young Jeagerjaques, just don't get too bruised up, alright? Oh, and I do believe it's going to be your birthday soon Shirosaki?" Masaki turned her bright smile to the albino, who nodded and blushed. His mom usually ignored him, so getting attention from his parents had been a goal he'd made for himself.

"Y-yes my Lady."

"Oh, I'll have no formalities from either of you. Masaki is just fine. Or, id you prefer, you may call me mom too." She smiled. She then turned to Ichigo. "I'm off to talk to your father. Go show your guests their rooms ok sweetheart?"

"Y-yes mom." Ichigo nodded and felt his face grow hot when she kissed his cheek.

"That's my little Guardian Angel. Now go on you three, and behave." As she walked away, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked.

" 'My little Guardian Angel' eh? I prefer Strawberry." He snickered. Ichigo shot him a look, but it wasn't angry, just annoyed. Shiro just shook his head and walked with the two arguing princes.

_In a sense, it's good to be here among friends...no matter how bad the headaches get..._he thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"You're seriously wearing that to the Festivle?" Grimmjow cackled as Ichigo pulled out the robe that looked very similar to Mugetsu's blue ribbons.<p>

"Yeah, so what of it?" He huffed, quickly putting it away.

"It's girlish!" Grimmjow laughed, falling backwards on Ichigo's huge canopy bed. "I mean come on!"

"Well, who do you guys worship most?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kazeshini, God of Chaos and Mischeif. He's very much badass." Grimmjow said, receiving the finger asn they both turned to Shiro.

"Oh, including me now are we?" He sighed. "Shirayuki, Goddess of the Moon and Snow."

"Wow, a true Winter Festivle then." Ichigo chuckled. "Well, I need to talk to dad, so you guys should be getting to your rooms. I really don't wanna get in trouble so close to the festivle. Dad may not let me go." Both Shiro and Grimmjow nodded.

"Ok then, see ya tomorrow Ichigo." Grimmjow nodded, holding his fist out and grinned when the other two returned their private salute. They'd done it ever since they all met that one day in the village. As both him and Shiro also went their seperate ways, he heard his uncle call for him.

"Grimmjow, a word if I may."

"Do you need to talk to me?" Grimmjow growled as Aizen walked up to him.

"I feel that we are at a misunderstanding, although where, I am not so sure." Aizen said. "Look, I know your father's not well and-"

"And what of it? I swear, if you are King, I will _never_ serve you; got that?" Grimmjow snarled before storming off. It was true; although Alistair may not look it, he was very ill. Grimmjow prayed every night that he'd be there the next day, comforting him in a way his mother should be doing it. He wanted to tell his freinds...but he didn't want to appear weak to them. So he remained silent, instead trying to take his mind off of all the things his dad was going through. _Maybe that's why we're here..._he decided to convince himself of that. God, did he try.

* * *

><p>Shiro stared at the ceiling of his guest room. It was a fairly large room, granted not as big as Ichigo's, but he didn't care too much. He could tell something wasn't right, with both Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was being too much of a tease and Ichigo...well quieter. He didn't like it, and he wanted to help his friends. <em>But how can I help them when no one will say anything? I don't wanna pry...<em> He heard a knock at the door. "Uhh...y-yeah?"

"Forgive me young prince, but do you mind if I come in?" Shiro tilted his head as Ichigo's mother walked in.

"Yes L- I mean Masaki?" He stuttered, feeling a bit embarrased. She walked in quietly and smiled.

"You seem rather flustered."

"I-I heard that Ichigo's an older brother now..." He murmered and the woman chuckled.

"Yes to twin sisters. I'm happy, but he seems uncertain about it. He's been an only child up until now, so I'm glad thew two of you have come to celebrate this Festivle with us." She sighed. "I'm glad he has friends, but please promise me something, Hichigo Shirosaki"

"What's that ma'am?"

"Never hurt my son. No matter what, stay by his side as long as you can, understood?" Shiro's face went from shocked to determined.

"Masaki, I would never even consider hurting Ichigo. Not even if it was for his own good. I swear to you I won't." Masaki smiled and ruffled his already messy snow white hair.

"You're sweet, you know? To me, it seems you feel more than you show."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Shiro blushed.

"Hmm...never mind. Good night young prince." She got up and was at the door when Shiro called for her again.

"Masaki, I...I wish there was more I could do for him..." She just smiled.

"Little prince, you've done far more than you think." She said before leaving him alone in the large room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo once again stared at the painting of Mugetsu.<em> He's so strong looking...brave to. I wish I was like him...then I could protect Yuzu and Karin...and Grimmjow and Shiro...and even mom and dad...<em> He thought. After Shiro and Grimmjow had gone to their rooms, Ichigo was finding it hard to sleep, so he had wandered the dark halls of the castle for awhile until he came back to the painting. As he stared, he heard footsteps and hid. _Man, if anyone catches me out here..._ It was then he heard a window shatter. Right then, something hgrabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. Shocked, he tried squirming out of the grip, but wasn't having any luck.

"Tsk tsk little prince~! If ya struggle to much, who knows what'll happen to the other two~!" Ichigo froze at this. Other two?

"Mmmph..." He could feel his vision slipping, but he tried desperatly to remain consious. But this man's grip was almost too strong.

"Well, you're all we need so let's-"

"Ichigo?" Icigo turned around to see Shiro, his gold eyes wide and then angry. "Who the fuck are you? !" Shiro snapped and ran up to the man. He aimed to punch him, but the man waved a hand and a second one appeared, clipping Shiro in the back of the neck. He fell forward, unconsious and Ichigo felt rage boil inside him.

"That'll be interesting. Twice the ransom eh?" The other man said as he put a blindfold on the unconsious kid. Ichigo felt a blindfold be tightened around his own eyes, unsure of when he closed them to begin with. A sharp pain spread from his neck and before his world went dark, he heard the men chuckle.

* * *

><p>The castle was in an utter sate of panic when Grimmjow woke up. "the prince is gone!"<p>

"So's the albino one! What will-"

"The window's-" All of it filled Grimmjow's head and he moaned. He was getting a serious headache. It was then that his door was flung open and his father ran yup and hugged him.

"D-dad?"

"Oh my son, they didn't take you too! I'm so glad..."

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asked. "Dad?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki...they've been kidnapped." The words hung thick in the air and Grimmjow felt hatred boil inside him.

_They've been...kidnapped? !_

* * *

><p>Ichigo maoned as he came too, trying to rub his forehead. He quickly learned that he was tied up, his arms beinhd him in thick ropes. <em>Where...where am I?<em> He thought hazily.

"I...Ichigo?" He jolted at the voice. Shiro was here?

"Shiro?"

"Oh gods, thank you. You're awake!" He felt something shift closer, but it was too dark to see. "They took the blindfolds off. Too damned dark to see anyways. You hurt?"

"No...I'm fine. You?"

"Fine here. Heh, well this is shitty. And all I wanted to do was piss. Guess it's a bit too late for that now." Shiro chuckled, making Ichigo tilt his head.

"How so?"

"Did it the moment I saw that guy with his hand around your throat. Damn, did that literally scare the piss outta me." Ichigo found himself laughing, despite the obviously bad situation they were in. "So any idea why we're here?"

"Other than we're princes and they wanna put us out for a huge ass ransom? Nope, not a clue. Although I believe they just wanted me...until you decided to take a piss." Ichigo chuckled. He then felt fear crawl up him. What if they weren't alone?

"Something up?"

"Do ya think...they have Grimmjow, or my sisters?" He closed his mouth the moment he mentioned them. He didn't want his freinds picking on him.

"Nope, we're alone here. I heard them talking about going back, but apparantly they were seen leaving with us, so they can't go back." Shiro said, completly ignoring Ichigo's shock.

"You mean...you knew about my sisters?"

"Your mom told me." Was all Shiro replied with. Ichigo couldn't even imagine how worried their parents were.

"I wanna go home..." He mumbled.

"I do too." For once, Shiro sounded nervous. The door opened suddenly and light flooded the room, forcing both kids to squint. Ichigo felt himself being dragged by his hair and was surprised when Shiro managed to stand and run into the man. "Get the fuck away from him!" Shiro snarled angrily, glaring at their captor. The man sighed and dropped Ichigo. Ichigo watched as the man backhanded the albino, sending him spinning towards the floor. Ichigo's eyes widened as the man kicked Shiro three times in the chest, making Shiro cry out in pain. He then lifted Shiro up by his hair, staring at him.

"Or what, little spoiled brat?" The man hissed. Shiro spat in his face and glared, his golden eyes appeared like molten gold to Ichigo. "so...you wanna go first then eh? Very well...but he gets to watch you suffer." Ichigo felt himself getting lifted up into the air and over another man's shoulders. Shiro glanced at him and for once, Ichigo saw an emotion that didn't fit the albino at all.

Fear.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow desperatly wanted to find out whoever kidnapped his friends and tear them apart. But he was only eleven...what did he expect they'd let him do? Damnit! This is just...argh!<p>

"We can't risk it. Will they send a ransom?" Alistair asked, glancing worridly at his son.

"Most likely. Mayeb a picture, so we know they're alive, perhaps? I have no idea what they want." Isshin said, looking at Masaki, who seemed to be in shock. Alexander was pacing angrily, no doubt furious. As far as Grimmjow knew, Alexander almost never _touched_ his youngest son, let alone _worry_ about him. He could see it in Shiro's eyes all the time when Isshin, or Alistair, or Masaki came to them. He felt bad for his friend.

"Dad? What can I do?" He asked.

"Son, there's nothing you can do without getting caught yourself." Alistair said and before Grimmjow could get furious, he knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Grimmjow, someday you'll be able to protect whoever you want, and whenever, but for now, let us try to get them back ok?"

"But they're my friends! I have to do something!"

"Then pray to the gods, Grimmjow." Alistair got up and left Grimmjow alone in his room. GRimmjow felt awkward all of a sudden, but instead of standing, he collapsed on the floor.

_Please...someone up there...anyone up there...help them!_

* * *

><p>Shiro coughed up blood as he was droppe don the floor. Ichigo rushed over to him, free of his bindings, scowling when Shiro was still tied up. "Let us go please!" Ichigo begged, but it only gave him a smack across the cheek.<p>

"You will stay silent, or both you and your friend there will be in worse shape." the man commanded and left them alone. Ichigo tried pulling Shiro up into his arms, but when the albino hissed in pain, he let go.

"Shiro?"

"Br...broken ribs..." He gasped out. Ichigo tried again, and this time he succeded in getting Shiro off of his stomach and onto his back.

"Why'd you do all of this for me? Why?"

"You're...my friend aren't...you? Be...sides my father...dosen't give two...shits about me..." He breathed, trying not to strain his aching chest.

"That can't be true..." But Ichigo so far had never seen Shiro lie to him. Not once. "I wanna go home..." He sniffed and looked down at his broken friend.

"Me...me too..." Shiro sighed before passing out. Ichigo curled up next to him and shivered slightly. All they could do now was ride out the storm that they were trapped in...and he prayed to the gods that everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Ok, next chappie will be the end of the flashbacks, 'k? This just turned out to be awkwardly long. XD


	4. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Ok...next! I kinda left you off evilly, no? Well this is the end of the flashback chappies, so enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ichigo shivered as he and Shiro huddled for warmth. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there, but it was getting colder now. _Winter's almost here..._ he reminded himself.

"I-Ichigo." He turned to look at Shiro. He looked paler than normal, granted he was sure he didn't look much better. His normally bright eyes were dulled with sleep, cold and pain. The men that had taken them had not been very gentle with either of them 'punishing' them whenever they simply asked for something. Ichigo knew their situation wasn't good, and he knew Shiro was aware of this as well.

"Y-y-yes?" They huddled closer trying to warm each other up.

"I-it's too d-d-d-d-damned c-cold..." Shiro muttered, making Ichigo chuckle.

"The f-f-act you're st-st-stuttering takes the e-edge from y-your language." HE joked, making Shiro laugh in return. The door opened again and the men tossed something at the kids.

"Here. Now shut the hell up and quit whining." The man grumbled. Ichigo reached out and let the tattered blanket cover them both. Using Shiro as a pillow, he did the only thing he could do; sleep.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared out the window as snow began to fall from the sky. <em>Guys...where are you?<em> He wondered. It'd been three days and still no sign of either of the princes. He had done what his father had said; he prayed to the gods every night, especially Kazeshini, his home's patron god. _Please...please help them Kazeshini..._

* * *

><p>"Isshin, I swear, you have done <em>nothing<em> to find these men!" Masaki snapped at her husband.

"Masaki, I'm trying my hardest, but they are not making themselves easy to find. And we still don't even know if they're still alive!" He said, feeling frustrated.

"Of course they are! Don't worry Alexander like this!" Masaki said, glancing at the King of Karakura. "You know how guilty he feels..."

"The fact that he ignores his son is _his_ buisness."

"Yes, but they are in _our_ country, and deserve _our_ hospitality and concern!" Msaski snapped back. "If you refuse to move, then I'll do it myself!" She stormed off down the hallways, intent on having time alone to pray. When she made it to the painting on the wall, she fell to her knees. _Please...please give me the strength to help my son and his friend...and give them hope. I'm going to find them!_

* * *

><p>One of the men grabbed Ichigo by his hair and yanked him up. "Oww!" He tried squirming out of the man's grip, but it resulted in Shiro getting kicked and he stilled. Everytime one of them struggled or complained, the man would hurt the other instead. A coward's ploy, Shiro had called it, but an effective one.<p>

"You know the rule, kid." The man hissed in his ear.

"Don't...don't you dare hurt...him!" He called out. The tall man smacked Ichigo's face and Shiro remained quiet, butr hie eyes were speaking many things at once. He hated being this useless! The only people that cared about him were his friends...he wasn't about to let this go. He struggled to stand, but his hands were still bound. He shakily got to his feet and charged at the man, who was taken by surprise and fell over, releasing Ichigo. "Run Ichigo!" Ichigo did, but he had grabbed Shiro and ran with him, slowing him down. "No, leave me here Ichigo and go!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Ichigo snapped. He knew they had to find their way out. After making a swift turn, he watched as the man ran past them. Shiro was panting heavily and slid down onto the ground, slightly surprised to be sitting in foul smelling water.

"We're...in...in the sewers..." He deducted. Ichigo found an old shard of metal and used it to free Shiro's hands. The skin around his wrists was inflamed and dull, almost black.

"We need to get out of here." Ichigo helped Shiro up and they both did their best to support each other; neither had much to go on but hope...hope that they could still escape.

* * *

><p>Masaki opened her eyes and stared at the painting. Thank you Mugetsu! She rushed as fast as she could to tell her husband what she now knew. We can find them!<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow didn't really know where he was, but he didn't like it. "Mm...nervous boy?" He shivered at the teasing voice behind him. He turned to see a figure he recognized well; he looked like a demented jester, wielding two scythes.<p>

"Y...you're..."

"Kazeshini, at your service, young one." The god bowed, grinning the eintire time. "You are asking me of a favor, no?"

"I want my friends back! I...but I can't help them...what can I do?" He asked, almost begged. The god seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I shall take care of everything. However, as the rules apply, you will owe me."

"What is it you want? My father-"

"Has nothing I wish to possese." Kazeshini leaned down and grinned. "I don't want my payment now, but when I do want it, you will know."

"How?"

"You'll be asking for my aid again by then, and I will come. So, until then, rest easy, young one." He pat the boy on the head and watched as he faded away. Kazeshini waved his hand in his dark relam and grinned as two boys, trudging through the sewers filled a small orb of fog in front of him. His gaze was on one in paticular, one that would soon be the cause of great distress. _Ah yes...I may wait, but I will have you soon..._ He grinned and cackled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was getting tired of running, especially since know he was being forced to carry most of Shiro's weight. He had been beaten worse because he hadn't stopped fighting. Shiro had constantly told him not to stop, but what had that done? It had gotten Shiro beaten and hurt. "I'm sorry..." Hw whispered it, glad that the albino didn't hear him. When he reached a crossroad, he was confused. <em>Which way?<em> He was about to go left when loud footsteps from that direction had him instantly turning around. He didn't notice the sisnter figure grinning at him from the shadows.

When he came to a dead end, he noticed a ladder leading upwards. _Yes!_

"Ichigo...we almost out?" Shiro asked, sounding dazed and tired.

"Yup! Just lemme move the manhole cover." He placed Shiro down gently and climbed up the small ladder. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to push the cover away and climbed back down. "Can ya climb up?"

"Sure Ichi. Just...gimme a sec." He watched as Shiro struggled to stand, but he managed and climbed up the ladder first. He waited and helped hoist Ichigo up onto the street they were now on. "I think we outrun th-"

"Ichigo!" Both boys turned to see Masaki and Isshin, as well as Alexander running up to the boys. Masaki bolted first, grabbing her son and his friend, hugging them both tightly.

"M...mommy..." Ichigo sighed, glad to be with his mom. GRimmjow ran up then, smirking and hugging his friends.

"Oh thank all the gods!" He said. "You both look-and smell- like shit!" He almost laughed if it wasn't for the pained smile Shiro was giving him. "you guys hurt?"

"Nothing...we can't handle." Shiro replied, ready to collapse. Grimmjow was just about to move when a loud shout came from behind. As fast as he could, he yanked Shiro off to the side and watched as Masaski gripped onto Ichigo. There were shots and everyone froze as blood pooled from the Queen's chest. Ichigo remained still as the guards seized the man that had kidnapped him, along with his counterpart, whom had fired. Grimmjow and Shiro both rushed over to pull Ichigo out from under his mother, who had yet to move.

"Mommy? Mo..." Ichigo began struggling in their grip as blood began to form a huge puddle. Both princes wrapped their arms around each other, sobbing with the screaming Prince of Seireitei.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

Shiro finished getting itno his nice outfit; he was ready for the festivle, and to turn eleven. "Awesome! I'm good to go!" As he turned however, he saw Ichigo gazing dazedly out the window. _He's been like this since..._ He walked over and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Wanna know something?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked at him, his brown eyes dead looking.

"You saved me down there." Ichigo's eyes widened and he sighed. "I...in reality, I really didn't give a shit if I lived or died. My dad...he doesn't care for me at all. He ignores me and my mom thinks...that I'm some demon." Ichigo continued to listen as Shiro twisted the sash he was wearing, a small piece of his outfit meant to symbolize the peace between the kingdoms. "If it wasn't for you, I may have given up..."

"But what did I do? I couldn't protect mom...so how did I save you? !" He almost snapped, making Shiro flinch a bit.

"You listened to me; you never gave up. I knew that if I did...you might've followed me..." He wasn't proud of what his thoughts had been like then. "I'm greatful for you, and Grimmjow. You guys are the only family I feel I have."

"Good, now can we leave?" Both boys turned and saw Grimmjow, already in his clothes, tapping his foot impatiently in the doorway. Shiro nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for Ichigo. He took it and at the sight, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel something small twinge in his gut...and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>They were out on their hill again, this time accompanied by at least one guard. "This sucks..." Shiro goraned.<p>

"Ah well, ya can handle it." Grimmjow joked, nudging the albino playfully. Ichigo chuckled andn Shiro couldn't help but smile.

"So, you get to make a birthday wish. What's it gonna be?" Ichigo asked.

"Already got it."

"Huh?" Shiro smiled.

"I just wanted you to be back to normal, that's it. C'mon, we're rich and can have whatever material objects we want, but that'll never make a person happy."

"What, did a gypsie tell ya that?" Grimmjow laughed.

"No, ass. But hey, what are friends for, eh?" Shiro grinned and wrapped his arms around the other two. "Hey...I hate to ruin the mood but...my dad said that we won't be coming back for a really long time." Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"Funny, my dad said the same." Grimmjow sighed. "It isn't fair!"

"Guess it serves us right...we are from different countries..." Ichigo sighed.

"So? ! We can't let that stop us!" Shiro reached down and pulled something from his pocket. "See these?" In his hand were three necklaces, each one held a small stone; a saphire, diamond and topaz. "My dad let me get these. So we can never forget each other." He handed the saphire one to Grimmjow and the topaz to Ichigo. "So, let's promise to meet again!"

"You're awfully excited. Did that guard accidentally slip something into your drinks?" Grimmjow joked.

"Nah, just happy, if not sad as well." They all looked as fireworks went off in the distance. "No matter what, this is the best birthday ever." As the three sat there, Ichigo looked up at the stars.

_I promise not to be sad anymore mom...i'll protect my friends the right way from now one...thank you..._

* * *

><p><em>Present day...<em>

And he was still wearing his topaz necklace, but he didn't let Shiro see. "You're...you're here..."

"Yeah, my father said we needed to come back for something. I can't remember what." Shiro couldn't stop staring at him. Ichigo had changed; he was no longer skinny for starters. He was tall, lithe and strong, his skin now tanned perfectly. His eyes still held his emotions, but what did it matter now? They were eighteen. And he needed to keep his distance...no matter what. "So how has it been?"

"How's it been? ! Man, I've missed you!" Ichigo went to pat him on the back, but Shiro shruigged his hand aside. _Wha..._

"Look, my father's here on buisness, and he told me to keep my presence here just as much so. Forgive me, but I'm tired and need to rest." Ichigo couldn't believe this. Was this really Shiro talking? ! It sure as hell didn't sound like it.

"Is something up Shiro?"

"Call me Ogichi please." Ichigo nearly flinched at the hard, professional voice Shiro now held.

_What's happened to him? !_ Ichigo didn't know what had happened to his childhood friend, but he wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

So? Maybe i'm making him seem like an ass, but i have reasons~! And Grimmy will show again in the next chappie! So reviews please~!


	5. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Ok ok, I'll admit; i have no idea why Shiro suddenly turned into an asshole! 8D It just sorta...happened, like when they got kidnapped; it happened! I DON'T KNOW~! T-T But you guys won't hate me, will you? *puppy eyes* Hope not. Well, let's have fun now~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When Grimmjow arrived, Ichigo tried his best to be happy, but with what had happened the other day with Shiro- Ogichi- he wasn't so sure what to expect. So, needless to say, he acted formal. "Well, it is nice to see you again, Prince Jeagerjaques."

"Oh...my...gods! Did they fucking brainwash you? !" Grimmjow exclaimed, giving Ichigo a noogie. Ichigo yanked out of the grip and laughed.

_Nice to see he hasn't changed a damned bit..._.. "No. Just testing the waters."

"Kid, having sex with fifty women is 'testing the waters'."

"How so?"

"You'll never know which one's a bitch." Ichigo laughed at that one. It felt good to see that Grimmjow's humor had only gotten more foul as he aged. He was ninteen now, and Ichigo was eighteen. Which meant Shiro was still seventeen until this year's Winter Festivel, which the other princes had arrived just in time. Thinking about the white haired prince made him forwn some. "so where's Shiro?"

" 'Ogichi', is outside." Ichigo huffed. "He told me to call him that, and then he brushed me off! Talk about not being welcoming."

"Well, we did part ways last time on a not so good note." Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo couldn't help but nod and understand that. Maybe Shiro was still feeling responsible somehow? "I'll talk to him. Outisde?"

"Yeah, in the Queen's Gardens." Ichigo said. The Gardens surrounded the entire castle, but this time of year it had all bloomed and was now withering away. "I gotta check my sisters real quick. You go on ahead without me." Grimmjow nodded and rushed out to the Gardens. Ichigo watched him go, smiling greatfully. _Maybe he can find out what's wrong..._

* * *

><p>Shiro sighed as he sat on a bench and let his fingers trail through the icy water in a small fountain out in the Queen's Gardens. <em>It's peaceful out here...<em> He thought. His mind filled with images of Ichigo and how much he had changed. It had drawn him in, and he had to stop himself from going in further. _Control yourself. You're the Prince of Karakura here!_

"Hey man." He turned around and smiled as Grimmjow walked up, patting him on the back. "You're still the baby of this group, ya know that?"

"Shut the hell up." He grumbled, sitting back down.

"Ichigo told me what happened. What the fuck was that about Sh-"

"Ogichi." Shiro said almost immediatly, glancing around to see if his father was watching. Grimmjow caught his wayward gaze and snorted.

"Ok fine then, _Ogichi_." He stressed Shiro's name and he hated the sound. "So what's up?"

"My father's what's up."

"So?"

"You see, after the...well incident, he's been over protective of me. I'll admit, as a kid, I was happy. He..."

"Finally paid attention." Grimmjow finished. "So? Tell Ichigo that."

"I can't."

"How come? It's not that hard t-"

"It is _exactly_ hard, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Shiro sighed and stood up. "Maybe we...can meet up at the Old Spot?" That's what they had called the place they used to hang out whenever they visited Ichigo. Grimmjow nodded and Shiro grinned.

_There's the old Shiro..._he thought with his own smile on his face. "Escape in twenty."

"Got it." As Shiro walked through the halls, he looked up and saw the huge painting of Masaki that hung next to other deceased relatives of Ichigo's, some centuries old. _I want to keep my promise...but I..._ He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think on those things. He'd meet up with his friends, that's what mattered right now.

* * *

><p>"If the gods even sat here, it still wouldn't change the fact that this is our spot." Grimmjow grinned as the other two sat on either side of him. Ichigo kept glancing at Shiro nervously. Shiro had changed, and in more ways than just his personality. He was taller, obviously, and had let his hair grow out just a smidgeon. He was just about as lithe as he was, and his eyes now seemed deeper, darker...Ichigo shook his head. He looked at Grimmjow, who was still better built then them, and his hair had gotten darker too.<p>

"Heh, _now_ you're hair's blueberry." Ichigo quipped, making Grimmjow sneer and Shiro smile. Ichigo watched his old friends, but his gaze still seemed to be on the albino. He couldn't tear away, and it made him feel on edge. "So uh...how's life been for you guys?" He asked, looking back at the sun. It hadn't quite set yet, but it would soon.

"Fair I suppose." Grimmjow shrugged. "Except...my father died." Both heads turned and stared.

"What? When?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help but fight a small twinge in his stomach that made him feel upset.

"About two years ago. My mother remarried...to my uncle." He stuck his tongue out. "If the world ain't turning into fucking Hamlet eh?"

"Man, that's so wrong." Ichigo said, almost gagging himself. "That's gotta be, like, incest isn't it?"

"Close enough. Man that's weird." Shiro repied. "Well, my brother got sick a few years back. His heaklth is very poor now because of it."

"You mean Ulquiorra?" Neither Grimmjow or Ichigo had ever actually met Shiro's much older brother. They knew he was albino, like Shiro, but had green eyes and normally didn't show any emotion at all. "Is he ok?"

"Last we heard, yeah. Word can travel slowly sometimes, you know." Shiro sighed. "I don't even know him that well, but it still worries me."

"Brother's worry, it's natural." Ichigo said and reached out to grab Shiro's hand. He was surprised by the cool feeling of it and for some reason, he didn't want to let go. Luckily, Shiro took the initiative and moved his hand away.

"And how are _you_ doing?" Shiro asked, clearing his throat. "Oh and...sorry about earlier. You'll have to forgive me. My father's...well rather strict."

"It's ok." Ichigo shifted nervously. He wasn't so sure he wanted to forgive the albino prince, but he now had a small reason as to _why_ he had acted that way. "Well, everything's fine. Winter Festivel's on its way obviously." He turned around just in time to see the sun hit the horizon. "Guys look!" He hadn't been out here in almost six years. "I'm glad the view hasn't changed."

"Sometimes, change is a good thing." Grimmjow said, looking at Shiro, and then at Ichigo, but a little longer at the orange head.

"Yeah..." Shiro gazed at Ichigo while he wasn't paying attention, noting hos his hair now looked like it was a real fire because of the sun. He sighed and stood up. "It's great to see you both again." He said briefly and then walked away. Ichigo looked on, feeling confused.

"Is he still upset?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll wait and see tomorrow." Grimmjow yawned and streatched. "Well, I'm off to bed. See ya later, Ichi." Ichigo smiled, but for some reason, he had wished Shiro had called him by that old nickname, and not Grimmjow.

_What the hell's up with me?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Are they all being too obvious? I'm not sure, so I need input! I cannot make bricks without clay! Whoever knows this quote gets a million cookies! XD And of course bexcomes fat, but that's for _me_ to laugh at. JK! Anywho, review?


	6. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Ha ha, yes, Ichigo being in between two hot guys is...well hot. ^-^ Especially since in my eyes, all three of them are hot. So i'm a bit of a pervert, sue me. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair as he stared out the window at the large moon, almost completly full. _Maybe it'll be full by Shiro's birthday..._ he thought and almost laughed. He grabbed the saphire necklace around his neck and smiled at all the memories that him and the other two princes had shared. And now, as grown up as they were, they were still the exact same...save for Ichigo. Ichigo had definatly changed, well physically anyways. Grimmjow had alwats been fairly muscular, and Shiro was...well Shiro.

_But Ichigo..._It surprised Grimmjow abit that he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't too sure as to why, but it was just that way. _Man, something's fucked up in my head..._

"Son?" Grimmjow instantly recognized that voice and hissed, ignoring him. "Grimmjow?" The voice tried again.

"What the hell do you want, Aizen?" He growled, not turning to face his father/king.

"Is that any way to treat your father Grimmjow?"

"My father was _Alistair Jeagerjaques_, not _Sosuke Aizen_, last time I checked!" He snapped, turning and glaring at the man. The man's eyes seemed concerned, but Grimmjow felt he knew better. "Now I'll ask again; what do you want?"

"To see if you are alright. Things change, you know."

"Ichigo and Shiro haven't changed a damned bit!"

"Ah, but you have, eh? So are you saying that you plan to get married to a 'princess' now, or are you still acting out agains the laws of the gods themselves?" Grimmjow felt his chest tighten painfully. He knew full well he hated women, preferred men over them. But he refused to be controled that way.

"Once this is over, I'll marry, I promise. But leave me alone...just for the time were here..." He whispered his reply. He hated this man! But when it came down to it, he could tell Aizen cared, as his uncle. But that thought also sickened him.

"We'll be here for a couple months. Good night then, Grimmjow." When aizen shut the door, he dragged himself over to his bed and fell face first.

_This is soooooo not gonna end well..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo streatched and glanced out his window. The moon was gone, but stars were still out, making the night sky shine. He got up and began walking through the hallways aimlessly, thinking about his friends. But whenever his thoughts strayed to Shiro, he couldn't get them away from the albino. He could easily recall all the memories with him, being trapped and helping him get away, then of Shiro holding him as he screamed for his mother... It all would come back, and for some reason, he couldn't help but shiver at remembering the touch of the albino. <em>Why is it like this now?<em>

"This is a mistake..." Ichigo froze as Shiro's voice came from in front of him. Quickly, he hid behind a pillar and watched as the albino came into view. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair a ragged mess. Ichigo had never seen Shiro this stressed out before. He backed up a bit further when Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his messy white hair. "Why, of all things, does it have to be him?"

_Him? Him who?_ Ichigo wondered as he continued his eavesdropping. He watched and followed silently behind, making sure the prince didn't see him. _Who is he talking about?_ For some odd reason, an uncomfortable feeling filled his chest up and it made him upset, angry almost.

"No matter what I do, he's never off my mind...I just can't hide it anymore. But I need to. Should Father ever find out..." He had never seen Shiro this distraught* before. He wanted to comfort him...but what shiro had been saying to himself had him curious. "...I'm not sure what I feel...Masaki I want to keep my promise, I truly do, yet I can't when I...I care too much." _That_ had Ichigo moving.

"Ogichi?" He was careful to use Shiro's real name in the castle. Shiro's eyes shot up and stared into Ichigo's seeming to be haunted and...and what? "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing is the matter,Prince Kurosaki." Shiro said, going back into his own shell. Ichigo wouldn't have it though.

"I heard it all. Who's 'he'? Who were you talking about? Tell me _Shiro_." Shiro's eyes almost seemed lost, but then they grew hard, determined.

"Why so eager to know? What makes you think it has anything to do with you or anyone else you know?"

"For one, you mentioned my mother and two, who said it was about me?_ I_ sure didn't." The frightened, catious look in Shiro's eyes didn't match his personality at all, and it made Ichigo worry that he may have said something wrong. "Shi-"

"Gods damn everything I know and learned in this life!" Shiro shouted suddenly.

"Shiro what is it?"

"What is it? ! You really want an answer ta that?" He asked, boring into Ichigo's brown eyes. Ichigo stood there as shiro walked up to him. "Are ya really fucking sure? !"

"Will you stop being bi polar an-" for the third time he was cut off, but only because white lips smashed against his own. Shock had him staying still as Shiro attempted to get a response. For a moment, Ichigo started to, but the shopck turned to anger and he shoved Shiro away. "What the fuck was that Shirosaki? !"

"My answer." He replied calmly, yet his voice sounded thick with sadness. "Tell me Ichigo; do the gods truly forbid love of that kind?"

"Love? ! This is sick Shiro! You can't love another man!"

"Yet I'm afraid I may."

"Then why kiss _me_ and not _him_? !"

"You're so stupid sometimes Ichigo..." Shiro sighed and began to walk away.

"Hold it Shiro!" Shiro stopped moving and turned to face Ichigo, his golden eyes void of emotion.

"I said earlier, call me Ogichi, Prince Kurosaki." Shiro replied and walked away. Ichigo remained rooted to his spot, staring at Shiro as he walked away.

_What just fucking happened? !_ He thought. He placed his fingers gently on his lips and shivered as they tingled lightly. He turned and noticed that they were in the Ancestor Hall, a painting of his mother staring at him. "Mom...what just happened? Isn't there some way you can tell me?" Almost as if she had heard him, a soft breeze blew past that smelled of lillies and orchids, his mother's faveorite flowers. _Mom... please help me...what can I do to help my friend?_ For some reason, his stomach coiled at the thought of Shiro being his 'friend' and not...something more.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Ichigo was feeling miffed. Shiro had been avoiding him and it was driving him nuts! He wanted to strangle the albino so badly! _But...why exactly?_ It wasn't like Shiro hadn't already attempted to distance himself already. The only times Shiro seemed more himself was when they would sneak out to the Old Spot, but he normally talked to Grimmjow, or him and not acknowledge him which equally pissed him off. _He's so getting an earful..._

"Hiya Ichigo." He turned to see Alexander walking towards him, as casual as could be. "How are you."

"Fine,your Majesty." He replied.

"Oh, for now, you and I are friends. No need for that." Ichigo nodded and stared out the window at the gardens. The plants were withering away, making Ichigo feel a bit lonely. "How has my son been treating you?

"Shi-I mean Ogichi? He...he uh..." Ichigo didn't know how to respond.

"As I said, we are friends now. Nothing you say will be heard, I promise."

"But it's...odd."

"Oh? Do explain." He turned to see Alexander's face smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischeif.

_And he ignored Shiro? They're so alike..._ "We-well...Shiro he...likes someone."

"Ah. And he fears that my 'oh so strictness' will find out and he'll be punished?" Ichigo gulped and shrugged. "You see, I may be strict, but only at home. Here, my son is among his close friends...and loved ones." He turned and smiled as Ichigo stared at him. "Oh I know whom he claims to love, but I do not know if this person would return the feelings."

"Why's that?"

"Because he is speaking to me about the issue, and not the one who needs spoken too. Shiro seems...lost at the moment. Go find him. You'll see what I mean." He patted Ichigo's shoulder and began to walk away, but before he did, he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and tell him I approve of his choice, no matter who it may be."

* * *

><p>Shiro sighed and stared at the withered plants in the Queen's Gardens. <em>They're sad and empty...kinda like me I suppose...<em> He thought. He had hoped Ichigo's reaction had been different. But he had to quickly cover up his act by saying something else. It had drained him, and he just couldn't face Ichigo again.

"Hey!" Shiro froze and turned to see Ichigo panting and staring at him.

"Prince Kurosaki...what is it?"

"Don't give me all this stuck up sh-" He froze as he took in Shiro's shape. He had large bags under his eyes, largewr than last time, making his eyes a dull, eerie color. He seemed to sag a bit as he sighed, making him look tired and drained of life. "Look...I spoke to your father and..."

"And what? Ya ratted me out?" Shiro's voice held venom in it and it made Ichigo stand on end. "Fucking figures. Something you don't understand and ya up and tattle. Way ta be mature."

"Oh? _I'm_ acting immature? ! What about _you_? ! _You're_ the one running and hiding when you can just tell me what's troubling you!" Ichigo snapped angrily. Why was Shiro being so difficult about this? "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"No...in this case I can't." He sighed and ran his hands through his messy, snow white hair. Ichigo walked towards him and grabbed his hands. He was surprised at how cool and smooth they felt now, and the way it was making his skin tingled made it all the more shocking to him.

_Just like his..._ He looked up into Shiro's eyes, refusing to look away. "What is it Shiro? Just tell me..._please_." Shiro looked down and shifted nervously.

"Tell me...how would you feel if someone you haven't seen in years, suddenly appeared before you and then that's all you can think about?" Shiro asked. Ichigo felt his stomach knot up a bit. "And this person waltzed up to you like it they wish to speak...only to kiss you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_What's he talking about?_ "Shiro, what do you mean? What are you saying?" He asked. He could tell the situation was now getting awkward. He then remembered what Alexander said. "Oh, and your father said...he approves of your choice." A light suddenly appeared in Shiro's eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but feel...calmer when he saw it.

"He did?"

"Yes, why are you surprised?"

"This kind of love...it's forbbiden on so many levels and he knows this..." Shiro said and looked Ichigo in the eyes. Ichigo almost gasped at the weird fire they had, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling he had...it was an eager one.

"What kind?" He asked, inching his face just a little closer.

"This kind..." At that, Shiro leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo sighed and reached up to run his hand through silver strands as Shiro deepend the kiss, pushing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo parted and moaned as Shiro's tongue touched his own. At that moment, neither of them were princes, and the gods didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, Shiro was the only thing there in the world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Maybe a bit quick on the romance, but that doesn't mean there won't be complications! I mean we have Grimmy ta worry about...XD Well, review please! They inspire me~!


	7. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

I was worried for a bit that maybe the romance may be going to fast, but a thought or two occured ta me and now I have ideas to go along with this! So shall we continue? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When they parted, Ichigo felt two things; confusion and love. Yeah...something that shouldn't be there...especially for a guy, and a prince as well! "Shiro...I uh...I..." Shiro sighed and backed away, a downcast look in his eyes.

"I understand. I just...I just wanted you to know, that's all." Shiro began walking away but Ichigo reached for his wrist and grabbed it tightly.

"No, I want this. I'm sorry, I was just...stunned that's all." Ichigo chuckled nervously and smiled. Shiro felt his insides melt at the small smile and he grinned back, not his usual, cocky smile but a soft, gentle one that had Ichigo's insides repeating Shiro's actions. How had things changed so suddenly? Had he done something to anger the gods and this was his punishment? Ichigo wasn't sure. "Umm...maybe we should talk about this inside?"

"Your room or mine?" Shiro laughed at Ichigo's sudden shocked expression. "I meant to talk."

"I-I know that!"

"Then why did you're face go white for a moment? A foot out of the gutter may do ya justice." He cackled as Ichigo socked him in the arm. Ichigo liked this; the normal Shiro was back. But the reasons were different now...and he was unsure of how to go about them.

_This is going to be rough..._ he thought.

* * *

><p>Alexander watched as the two walked back into the castle and sighed. <em>My son...<em>

"I'm glad to see them finally getting along." Alexander turned to see Isshin walking towards him. "Or is what I saw just a trick?"

"No...I merely gave my son permission to follow his own heart, rather than my wishes." Alexander said, running a hand through his white hair. "Isshin, I do not know if you would spprove of your only son-"

"I honestly don't care what he wants. If Shiro is who he chooses later on, then I have no quarrel with it."

"Even if it is forbbiden by the gods?"

"You know, an ancestor of mine once said 'Who ever said that love was forbbiden? Certainly not the gods, for they too have had love in many ways.' I have yet to see someone getting struck down for loving a man and being one as well." Isshin chuckled.

"And who, praytell, was this ancestor?"

"Mugetsu of course." Isshin smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Shiro stared directly into Ichigo's eyes as they sat in his room. "So...how long?" Ichigo asked nervously.<p>

"What?"

"How long have you...well you know." Shiro scratched his head as he raked his brain.

"Well...since I came here the last time, when we gave each other these." He pulled out his necklace and showed the small diamond on it. Ichigo couldn't believe it.

"You still have that? !"

"I've worn it every day since, and I take the utmost care of it." Shiro said and placed it back under his shirt. "Ya still have yours?" Slightly embarrased, Ichigo pulled out his topaz necklace and Shiro grinned. "Wonder if Grimm has his still?"

"Dunno. Should we ask?"

"Nah, he'd never admit it. We'd have to smother him in his sleep and see for ourselves." Shiro replied calmly, making Ichigo doa bit of a double take. "I'm joking! Although I do miss the wrestling we all used to do." He suddenly grinned and Ichigo instantly held up his hands.

"Hell no! It's too late at night for this. Let's get some sleep ok?" Ichigo made to walk away, but Shiro grabbed his wrist. The albino stood up and locked his lips with Ichigo's. It was a brief kiss, but it kept Ichigo rooted in his spot.

"Stay with me?" Shiro asked. Ichigo wasn't too sure how to respond, but in the end he sighed and nodded. He was glad in a way that Shiro didn't fully strip. He did however get more than what he bargained for. Shiro's muscles could be seen rippling under his pale skin. There was a nasty scar on his back and he felt himself reach out and trail it gently. He had already removed his shirt and was feeling a bit hot all of a sudden.

"How-"

"Father. I did some rather...horrid things and he found me. He whipped me once, but that was all it took for me to break down and run." Shiro replied quietly.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo asked. He didn't care what Shiro had done; it didn't matter to him.

"I went to Shirayuki's Shrine. Our castle isn't too far from the woods that surround it and the shrine's there. Father found me the next morning curled up there. It was after that...that was when I truly became his son, and not something to ignore and punish 24/7." Shiro explained. He turned and locked his golden eyes with Ichigo's warm, brown ones. He kissed him again, only this time the kiss lasted longer. Ichigo pulled and tugged on Shiro's hair as Shiro's tongue entered his mouth, mapping and tasting him. He felt as though nothing existed other than them...and it didn't matter. There were no consequences.

But there always are...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

I know it was short and no Grimm, but deal. I promise the next chappie will be longer. XD So review~!


	8. Chapter 7

Response to reviews~!

Well I can honesatly say I'm surprised at how many want a threeesome here. Let me say this one more time; THERE WILL BE NO THREESOME! XD This is what one will call a very evil plot from my brain, and no threesome. You'll see what I've got cooking in my brains~! Well, I shall now continue~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When Shiro opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a sea of orange and his nose filled with the scent of cinnamon. He smiled as he buried his face further into Ichigo's soft orange hair. _Hmm...this is nice..._ he thought. He wasn't sure how long he had waited for a moment like this, but he was sure he didn't want it to end. He felt Ichigo shift in hios arms and turn around, opening hazy brown eyes. "Morning sleepyhead..." He grinned. He was very surprised when Ichigo's eyes widened and shoved him harshly, making Ichigo fall out of his bed. "What the fuck man? !" Shiro rubbed his eye that had been graciosuly elbowed.

"S-Sorry Shiro! I kinda...well freaked out." Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange hair, trying to smooth it out. Shiro groaned and rubbed his left eye. "How bad is it?"

"Oh I've had soooooo much worse, although this sleepy sneak attack is a blow to my pride."

"More like your ego..." Ichigo muttered, only to get tackled by Shiro.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hery get off of me!"

"I wonder if you're still tickilish?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he struggled, but the moment Shiro's fingers ghosted his sides, he was a laughing mess.

"St-ah-stop i-i-it Shi-ah-ro!" Ichigo laughed as Shiro continued his assault. The moment he stopped, they looked at each other briefly before Shiro leaned in for a rough kiss. Ichigo practically attacked back, both nipping and trying to get the other to submit. Before the kiss could deepen, a knock was at the door.

"Ichigo?" A small, girlish voice came from the other side. As fast as he could, Shiro climbed off of Ichigo and grabbed his cltohes. As he slipped into them, Ichigo got off the floor and at least put on some of his robes.

"Y-yeah?" He called.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Yuzu." Shiro straightened himself out as one of Ichigo's little sisters walked in. When she saw Shiro, her eyes widened a bit before smiling. "Ah, Prince Shirosaki!"

"Hello, I believe we met already?" He asked polietly. She nodded and he ruffled her hair. "Well, I'll see you later Ichigo." Shiro smiled and waved as he left the room, noticing the orange head's small blush as he left. As he walked out, he was almost tackled by a flying figure, but he easily stepped out of the way. "Good morning, your Highness." He said as he walked away from Isshin.

"Ah, Alexander's son is indeed decent with his reflexes!" He exclaimed. "But is he good at...the comeback? !" Shiro rolled his eyes and turned around to quickly punch Isshin in the face. "Yup...he is." Isshin said as he face planted with the ground.

"Nice to see you as well, you Majesty." Shiro waved as he walked away. When Ichigo opened the door to his room, he just sighed and stepped over his father.

"Morning Dad." He yawned as he quickly ran after Shiro. Yuzu gently tiptoed around Isshin and followed her brother.

_Does anyone care anymore?_ Isshin wondered. (A/N: The answer is no Isshin. XD)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat with his friends and couldn't help but be glad that Shiro was completly back to normal. <em>Maybe we can wrestle later...I've gotten much better now.<em> He thought with a smile.

"You want bacon too Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, smiling gently at Grimmjow. Grimmjow felt his face get a bit hot as he nodded and Ichigo passed him the plate. He quickly looked away, unsure of what was wrong with him.

_Where did that come from?_ He wondered.

"So Ichi, ya got any place we can train up or something? We're a bit too big ta train in your room anymore I'd say." Shiro asked as he sipped on some apple juice. Shiro smirked as Ichigo turned his head and cleared his throat.

"Well...we can go out in the Courtyard. It's definatly large enough, and there won't be anyone out there." Ichigo suggested.

"In the dead of winter? Ya gotta be crazy Ichi!" Grimmjow laughed. "It's too cold out. So...anywhere else?"

"Umm...the Throne Room?"

"Nah, the parents are talking there today." Shiro pointed out. "We don't have to be at this one...how about downstairs? Isn't there a small place to train there?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and smacked his forehead with his hand. "What?"

"I almost forgot about the Training Room my dad made for me after...well..." He trailed off, but both Grimmjow and Shiro knew what he meant to say.

"Alright then, we'll use that!" Shiro exclaimed, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo flinched a bit and blushed, making his insides coil.

_What the hell's up with those two?_ He wondered. "Well, let's go already!" HE said, practically grabbing Ichigo and dragging him out of his chair. Shiro scowled a bit before following. Yuzu and KArin looked at the three as the trudged off, both Ichigo and Shiro arguing that Grimmjow let him go.

"Those boys..." Karin sighed.

"I hope they don't overexert themselves; they just ate!" YUzu said, fiddling with her fork. Karin just looked at Yuzu and sighed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

Yeah, I know it's short, but hey, sue me. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more entertaining! XD So review please? O.o


End file.
